The present invention relates to a protective coating for application to a vehicle, and particularly to the windshield and front end of a vehicle, to prevent adherence of insects impacting with the vehicle and the consequent corrosive damage to the vehicle's painted surface.
In the past, a number of remedies have been utilized to deal with the problem of large numbers of bugs splattered against the windshields and front ends of vehicles. At certain times of the year the problem is exacerbated by clouds of "love bugs" which feed on dead grasses and other vegetation along the highways during the daytime. A vehicle used for a long trip can be literally covered with splattered bug remains after only a few hours on the highway. These residues are extremely difficult and time-consuming to remove, particularly from the painted surfaces of a vehicle, even using specially designed bug removal products, and nearly always result in a modicum of damage to automobile paint, because of the corrosive properties of these residues. One preventive remedy has been to attach a clear plastic deflector on the front of the hood to deflect air currents flowing over the hood away from the windshield. Nylon or other fabric mesh has been used to make protective screens which are removably attached over the front end of a vehicle to catch bugs thereon and prevent them from reaching the vehicle surface. Still another remedy has been to apply vegetable oil over the front surfaces of the vehicle so that bugs impacting with the surface will not stick to the paint and can be easily removed without damage to the paint. However vegetable oil is not suitable for application to a windshield because it clouds and distorts the view therethrough. Consequently there is a need for a transparent protective coating to apply to both the painted surfaces and the windshield of a vehicle which will prevent adherence of corrosive bug remains to these surfaces, which can be readily washed off without damage to the vehicle paint, and which does not impair the driver's view through the windshield.